Music of the Heart
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Famous rock star, Inuyasha attends the same school as Kagome. And Kagome has to show him around. Inuyasha's rude, crude and insensative. But can Kagome break through the stone wall he has built around his heart and find the real Inuyasha within?
1. First Day Back

**I've had this story in my head for a while, but it took me a while to really think it through. It's my first Inuyasha AU. I hope it's good. Pay attention to the gang name too. It'll be important later on in the story. So here's **_**Music of the Heart.**_

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_ **In this story, Inuyasha will have a half-demon appearance without the dog ears. And he won't be a demon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Kagome, you're gonna be late for your first day of school!" yelled a motherly voice upstairs to her daughters room. A black haired girl named Kagome groaned as she rolled over in her bed, checking the time on her clock. Then she shrieked and fell right out of bed. She had half an hour to wash up, get dressed, do her hair, eat and get to school. Kagome scrambled to her feet and rushed to her closet, putting on a pair of jeans, a white tank top with a green butterfly and green sparkly ballet flats. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. On the way downstairs she brushed her hair, almost crashing into her brother Sota.

"Sorry Sota," she said, racing into the kitchen, throwing her brush in her bookbag and grabbing toast from the toaster.

"Kagome, remember your cousin Shippo is coming to live with us tomorrow," her mother said. Shippo was Kagome's seven year old couin. His parents were recently killed by gang members known as _The Thunder Brothers_.

"I know," Kagome said, scarfing down the toast as fast as she could. Then she grabbed her book bag and headed for the door.

"Kagome, your song book!" her mother yelled after her, "You left it in the living room." Kagome rushed to the living room picking up her song book. Kagome was an aspiring singer and had book of songs she wrote. It was a red notebook with a picture of a white puppy on it. Kagome ran out the door and down the sidewalk. She waited at the crosswalk, anxiously jumping from one foot to another, checking her watch. She had five minutes to get to school. Finally, there was a red light and Kagome ran across the street. Suddenly, a white limo tried to pass the light, nearly hitting her.

"Watch it!" Kagome yelled at the driver, continuing her run to school. Being late on the first day of school was not a good thing. Who wanted to get detention for lateness on the first day? Kagome was a junior in high school with her friends Miroku, who was also a womanizer, but held a secret-well not so secret- affection to Kagome's other friend, the tough, independent Sango. Kagome glanced at her watch. Three minutes left. The school was in sight. Kagome ran as fast as her feet would take her. She burst through the doors and ran upstairs than down the hall looking for her homeroom. She finally found it, room 706. She burst through the doors and took a seat next to her best friend Sango just as the bell rang.

"Overslept?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded as their homeroom teacher, Ms. Kaede, came in.

"Attention everyone!" she said, "I have an announcement. We have a special student. I'm sure some of you know the rock star Inuyasha-" There were several girlish squeals, mostly from the group of popular girls seated around the most popuar girl iin school, Kikyo. Kikyo herself remained quiet, a predatory smirk on her face. She considered herself to cool to squeal. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes. The two of them were proably the only two girls in school not totally in love with Inuyasha.

"Yes, yes," Ms. Kaede said, "Let it out. As I was saying, Inuyasha Takahashi will be attending our school-" More squeals.

"Okay, the next person to squeal has detention for a week," said Ms. Kaede angrily. The sounds ceased immediately.

"Inuyasha will be attending our school this year before his summer tour next year," Ms. Kaede continued, "He will be in our homeroom and I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. Kagome," Kagome looked up.

"Yes Ms. Kaede?" she asked.

"You will show Inuyasha around school this week," Ms. Kaede said. Kagome resisted rolling her eyes and nodded. Kagome wasn't the type to argue with teachers. Suddenly, their was screaming in the hallway.

"I don't see why I have to be in this stupid school!" yelled a male voice.

"It sounds like our guest has arrived," Ms. Kaede said. A second later, Inuyasha came stroming into the room, wearing a red short sleeve shirt with a white skull on it, black pants and black sneakers. He had waist long silver hair and amber eyes. A scowl was on his mouth. The principal of the school, a short chubby man came running in after Inuyasha.

"Mr. Takahashi, control your temper," he said, "Ms. Kaede, I suspect you can take it from here?"

"Of course," Ms. Kaede said. The principal sighed in relief and walked away, muttering, "I need an asprin."

"Inuyasha, you can take the seat next to Kagome," Ms. Kaede said, "Kagome, can you raise your hand." Kagome reluctantly raised her hand. Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes and walked over to the seat next to Kagome. He slammed his dark red book bag on the desk and took his seat. Kagome exchanged glances with Sango and Miroku. This was going to be a long school year.

**There's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. And the Torture Begins

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"I can't believe you have to show him around," Sango said to Kagome once Ms. Kaede allowed them to talk.

"At least it'll only be for a while," Kagome said, "Then I can ignore him."

"I'm right here you know!" Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I know your there," she said, "And I'm choosing to ignore you." Inuyasha suddenly gave Kagome a really intense look that made Kagome's stomach twist.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.

"You're that girl," he said. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What girl?" she asked. Inuyasha frowned.

"The girl that yelled at my limo driver this morning," Inuyasha said. Kagome thought back to that morning and remembered telling someone in a white limo to watch it when they almost hit her.

"You almost hit me!" Kagome said indignantly.

"Well you should've watched where you were going!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It was a red light!" Kagome yelled, "And I was going to be late for school!"

"So was I!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Do you think this is going to go on all school year?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I'm afraid so," Sango whispered back.

"You just said you didn't want to come to this school!" Kagome shouted.

"Inuyasha! Kagome, detention!" yelled Ms. Kaeade, "Make one more sound and I'll make it a week." Inuyasha just shrugged while Kagome's mouth dropped to the ground. She had never got detention a day in her life. Finally, the bell ending homeroom rang. Which meant Kagome's torture in showing Inuyasha around began.

"Good luck," Sango said to her.

"And tell us if he bothers you," Miroku said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Miroku, Inuyasha could beat you up before you had time to blink," she said. The continued talking on their way out the door. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Let me see you schedule," she said. Inuyasha shoved the white piece of paper into Kagome's hands. And Kagome saw that they had the exact same schedule.

_This is going to be a looooooooong school year, _Kagome thought.

"Well, we have the same schedule," Kagome said.

"Whoo-hoo," said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Just get up and let me show you to class," Kagome said, "You already got me detention and I'm not happy." Inuyasha stood up, slinging his book bag over his shoulder. He was a good few inches taller than Kagome. Kagome turned on her heel and led the way out the room. Their first class was math. Kagome's mood worsened when she saw Kikyo coming toward them, wearing a denim mini skirt, red high heeled sandals and red halter top. She had straight waist long black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. People often thought Kikyo and Kagome looked alike, but Kagome saw no similarity. Maybe it was because they were so much different in personality and style.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kikyo said, holding out her hand, "I'm Kikyo."

"Hi," Inuyasha said, not even bothering to shake her hand. Kikyo frowned slightly.

"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome said, grabbing his wrist and leading him away from Kikyo, "We're going to be late."

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Lunchtime

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

During lunch Kagome sat with her friends, Sango, Miroku. Inuyaha took the seat next to her.

"Inuyasha this is Sango and Miroku," Kagome introduced, "You saw them during homeroom." Inuyasha just grunted, poking the unidentifiable lunch meat with his spork.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku picked at his own food saying, "I've been trying to figure that out since freshman year."

"So how have you two been getting along?" Sango asked. Inuyasha and Kagome both burst into explanations at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa," Miroku said, "One at a time. It's the first day of school and my brain is still in summer mode and a bit slow."

"He's impossible to deal with!" Kagome said with an exasperated sigh.

"You're not exactly a walk through a fresh meadow either!" Inuyasha retorted.

"You never listen!" Kagome yelled back.

"You're too bossy!" Inuyasha shouted, "Telling me where to go!"

"Do you want to find your classes by yourself and be lost the rest of the year?!" Kagome yelled.

"Okay, shut up!" Sango shouted, "You two are acting like little children! The next person to yell is getting a tater tot shoved up their ass!" Kagome immediately shut her mouth. She knew better than to mess with Sango when she was in one of her angry moods. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I don't even want to be in this stupid school," Inuyasha muttered, throwing his spork onto his tray.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"Some stupid fight me and my older brother Sesshomaru got into at a club," Inuyasha said, "My manager said going to a normal school would be good publicity for me."

"Well you don't get more normal than Shikon Jewel High," Miroku said, "We have everything a normal school needs."

"Miroku, our mascot is a giant purple jewel from some legend 500 years ago," Sango said, "You call that normal?"

"Okay, almost normal," Miroku said. Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes.

"Kagome, how come your sister isn't sitting with us?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him oddly.

"Sister?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That girl we saw after homeroom," Inuyasha said, "I think her name was Kinky something." Kagome bit back a giggle.

"Kikyo," Kagome corrected, "And she's not my sister, we just look alike." Inuyasha's black eyebrows shot up.

"Really," he said, "You two look almost exactly alike."

"I know," Kagome said, "People always think we're sisters and we're not. We're not even friends."

"How cute," Sango said to Miroku as Inuyasha and Kagome continued to talk, "Their first conversation and no one is yelling."

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Detention

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Kagome sat in detention at the end of the day. Her and Inuyasha were the only two there, seated all the way in the back. Ms. Kaede had left long ago, trusting them not to leave. Kagome was one of the best and most trusted students in the school. And the consequence for ditching detention were worse than detention itself.

Kagome had her head on the desk when her cell phone beeped, signaling she had a text message. She dug the phone out of her green book bag and checked the message:

_How's detention going?_

-Sango

_P. S. Miroku asked like five girls today to bear his children :(  
_

Kagome texted back:

_Just me and Inuyasha. Ms. Kaede left for a while. Bored out my skull XP_

_HELP ME!!_

_-Kagome_

_P. S. You know Miroku loves you -_

"You shouldn't be texting in detention," Inuyasha said.

"And you shouldn't be breathing," Kagome snapped. Inuyasha wore a look of feign hurt.

"That hurt," he said, "Right here." Inuyasha held a hand to his heart. Then he reached into his bag and pulled out a pen and a black notebook with a bunch of dogs on it. He opened it and began to write.

"What are you writing?" Kagome asked.

"New song," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome looked at him curiously. He had such a look of concentration on his face. He didn't even have that look when he was working in class.

"I write songs too," Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" he said. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha shrugged and returned to his notebook. Kagome looked at him for a while. He was really handsome, with his soft looking waist long silver hair and piercing amber eyes. He had large strong looking hands and long fingers. His short sleeve shirt showed off his muscular arms. Inuyasha caught her looking at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Like the view?" he asked. Kagome blushed and looked away.

"I wasn't staring," she said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"It's okay. I'm use to it," he said, "That's what happens when you're a rock star." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You're so smug aren't you," she said, "Just because you're a rock star girls are suppose to worship the ground you walk on?"

"I never said that," Inuyasha defended.

"You didn't have to," said, turning her head away from him, "It was implied." And they remained silent through the rest of detention.

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Songs

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the songs****_ What Dreams Are Made Of _or_ This Is Me_.**

Kagome walked out the room once Ms. Kaede released her and Inuyasha. She was beginning to feel a little guilty yelling at Inuyasha all day. Being a famous rock star, the only people he probably came in contact with were paparazzi and crazy fans. That would explain his bad attitude towards people. And they had gotten off to a bad start. Kagome waited outside the front doors of the school, sitting on the top stair leading of the stairs leading from the doors. When she heard the door open, she turned around to see Inuyasha there.

"Hi," she said quietly, standing up.

"No yelling?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, about that," Kagome said, "I'm sorry that I was so mean to you today. I guess we just got off on the wrong foot. And I would really like us to be friends." Kagome held out her hand for Inuyasha to shake. Inuyasha looked her up and down as if surveying her.

"Well?" Kagome said, feeling nervous under his gaze.

"I don't have friends," Inuyasha said, "And I don't want to." Inuyasha began to walk down the stairs when Kagome asked, "Why?" Inuyasha turned to look at her, anger in his eyes.

"Because no one ever wants to be my friend," Inuyasha snapped, "They're just in it for the fame or to get free concert tickets. I trust no one." Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously.

"You can trust me," she said. Inuyasha scoffed.

"That's what they all say," he said.

"Inuyasha, if I wanted to be your friend for all that, don't you think I would have been nicer to you today?" Kagome asked, her hands on her hips. Inuyasha frowned. He couldn't argue with that.

"Inuyasha, I really do want to be your friend," Kagome said, "Besides, if we're going to be in the same school and I need to show you around the rest of the week, we need to get along." Inuyasha looked into Kagome's dark brown eyes, trying to see if she was lying. She wasn't.

"Fine," he sighed, "But this is your only chance." Kagome grinned.

"Great!" she said happily, "So I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome began her walk home when she heard Inuyasha say, "Kagome, you want a ride home?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked back at him, surprised.

"You don't mind?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Keh, whatever," he said.

"Okay," Kagome said, "If you really don't mind."

"I don't," he said, "Where is it?"

"Down Neko St.," Kagome said.

"It's on the way to my house," Inuyasha said, "Follow me." Inuyasha led her to the student parking lot. Kagome noticed the familiar white limo. But someone was standing my it. A tall, chubby man with a thick mustache and bald head.

"Inuyasha, who's that?" Kagome asked.

"My body guard," Inuyasha answered as they reached the limo, "What's up Myoga?"

"The sky," Myoga answered with a chuckle. A small smile creeped on Inuyasha's face. The first Kagome had seen on him. For some reason, his smile made her heart race.

"Who's you friend?" Myoga asked.

"This is Kagome," Inuyasha said, "She's showing me around school this week." Myoga shook Kagome's hand.

"Nice to meet you Kagome," Myoga said, "I'm glad Inuyasha made a friend. He can be so stubborn at times."

_Tell me about it_, Kagome thought. Myoga opened the door so Inuyasha and Kagome could get in. The inside wa big and had two rows of seats facing each other. Kagome and Inuyasha sat on opposite sides while Myoga sat in front with the driver.

"Go to Neko St. first," Inuyasha instructed the driver. The driver nodded and the limo started moving.

"Can I see your song book?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked surprised at the request.

"Sure," she said, digging the book out of her book bag and handing it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took it from her, flipping through the pages.

"They're not that good," Kagome said nervously.

"Are you kidding?" Inuyasha said, "These are really good." Kagome had everything written down. She even wrote out the music notes to go with the music. In the top were names of instruments she thought would sound good with the song. Kagome's eye brightened.

"They are?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. He stopped at one of the pages.

"Is this a new one?" he asked. Kagome got up and sat next to him, peering at the page.

"Yeah, I just started it last night," Kagome said, "Me, Sango and Miroku were stargazing at the park and the night was so beautiful that I was inspired to write this. But it's obviously not done. I'm stuck on it." To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha began to sing the song. Kagome had heard his voice before on the radio, but it was totally different hearing it in person:

_Hey now_

_Hey now_

_Hey now_

_Hey now_

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_

_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright_

Inuyasha grinned at her. Kagome felt her heartbeat race again again.

_What is wrong with me? _she thought, _Why is my heart beating so fast? _

"That's really good," Inuyasha said, giving Kagome her book back.

"It's nothing," Kagome said, a light blush on her face.

"Do you sing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh no," Kagome said, "I'm way to nervous. The only time I sung in public was in my third grade chorus concert and that didn't turn out well."

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I threw up on the alto's in front of me," Kagome said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"It's not funny," Kagome said, punching his arm playfully, "I was mortified. To this day, I refuse to sing in front of people."

"Can I hear you sing?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed.

"I don't know," she said, wringing her hands nervously, "I'm not that good."

"You can't be that bad," Inuyasha said.

"Okay," Kagome said. She flipped through her book, looking for a song.

"Okay, this is the chorus of a song I just started," Kagome said. She began to sing and Inuyasha had to admit, her voice was beautiful:

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

"Told you I'm not good-" Kagome said.

"You're great," Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed again.

"Neko St.," the driver said. Kagome put her song book back in her bag.

"Thanks for the ride," she said to Inuyasha.

"No problem," Inuyasha said, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See ya," Kagome said. She got out the limo, closing the door behind her. She watched the limo continue down the road before walking up to her house. Maybe hanging out with Inuyasha woudn't be so bad after all. Kagome went inside the house and ran upstairs to her room. Closing the door behind her, Kagome took her song book out of her bookbag and sat at her desk, adding two more lines to her song:

_When I see you smiling I go_

_Oh Oh Oh_

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Sango's Phone Call

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song **_**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_**.**

"Kagome, why did you come home in a limo?" asked Kagome's grandfather during dinner.

"Oh, the rock star Inuyasha is going to my school and gave me a ride home," Kagome said casually.

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI?!" shouted Kagome's little brother Sota. Inuyasha was his idol.

"Calm down Sota," Kagome said, "And yes, Inuyasha Takahashi."

"He's handsome," Kagome's mother said, "Are you two dating?" Kagome blushed at her mother's question.

"Mom, I've only known him for a day," Kagome said, "And no I'm not dating him."

"Well you should have him over one day," Kagome's mother said, "I would like to meet him."

"Is he the one that sings about pain and death and suffering and misery?" Kagome's grandfather asked. Kagome nodded.

"Is he suicidal or something?" her grandfather asked.

"Not that I know of," said Kagome slowly, "He just has a hard time trusting people. Dealing with paparazzi and crazy fans really took a toll on him I guess." Kagome ate her last bit of food.

"I'm going to start my homework," Kagome said, washing her plate and going up to her room. No sooner than she closed her door that Kaome's phone rang. She picked it up, sitting on her bed.

"Hello?" she said.

"Okay Kagome, spill," came Sango's voice. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Spill what?" she asked. She heard Sango give an exasperated sigh and said, "Miroku told me Suri told him that Ayame told her that Koga told her that Nashio told him that Mitsini told him that Raini saw you get into Inuyasha's limo."

"He was just giving me a ride home," Kagome said.

"Do you like him?" Sango asked, "Like, _like him _like him?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"First my mother, now you," Kagome mumbled, "Inuyasha and I are just friends." Kagome heard Sango give a knowing "Uh huh."

"Well you should watch out for Kikyo," Sango warned. Kagome's brow furrowed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well Suri told me that Nejo told her that Miri told him-"

"Get to the point Sango," Kagome interrupted, flopping face up on her bed.

"Kikyo doesn't like the fact that you're spending so much time with Inuyasha," Sango said, "Don't you remember what happened to the last girl who got in the way of Kikyo and a guy she liked?"

"The girl's eyebrows grew back," Kagome said. Then added, "Eventually."

"Just watch yourself," Sango said, "And Miroku and I have your back too." Kagome smiled.

"Thanks," she said, "Anyway, I better get started on homework. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"See ya," Sango said. Kagome hung up the phone, but didn't start her homework. Instead, she went over to her CD case and went through the CDs, stopping at Inuyasha's album. Sango had brought Kagome the CD last year for her birthday, but Kagome never listened to it. She put it in her radio and hit play. The first song was _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_. And it was depressing. Kagome paused turned it off at the end of the song.

_Poor guy, _Kagome thought, laying down on her bed. No wonder Inuyasha was so cold. Kagome's thought were broken when he mother suddenly called upstairs, "Kagome! You're friend Kikyo is here!"

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. The Picture

**Sorry it took me a while to update. So here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Kikyo? _Kagome thought. What was Kikyo doing at her house? Kagome left her room and made her way downstairs.

"You have a lovely house Ms. Higurashi," Kagome heard Kikyo say. She found her mother and Kikyo in the living room.

"Oh, here's Kagome," said her mother, "I'll leave you two girls alone. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." Once her mother left the room, Kagome glared at Kikyo, who was sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Kikyo glared back at her.

"I've noticed you've gotten awfully cozy with Inuyasha," Kikyo said.

"I'm just showing him around," Kagome said. Kikyo rolled her eyes, flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

"Does that involve getting in a limo with him?" she asked.

"He was just giving me a ride home," Kagome said. Kikyo smirked.

"That's not what everyone else will think tomorrow," Kikyo said, standing up. Kagome looked at her oddly.

"What in the world are you talking about?" she asked. Kikyo laughed coldly.

"Oh, you'll see," she said. And with that, Kikyo left, leaving Kagome wondering, _What was she talking about?_

* * *

"KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!" shouted Sango, she and Miroku running to catch up with Kagome, Sango clutching a magazine in her hand.

"Sango! Sango! Sango!" Kagome mimicked, "What's wrong?"

"Did you see this?" Sango said, holding up the tabloid magazine in her hand.

"You know I don't read that stuff," Kagome said as they continued their walk to school.

"Well you may want to see this," Miroku said, taking the magazine from Sango and handing it to Kagome. Kagome looked at the cover and her eyes widened in shock. Right on the cover was a picture of her and Inuyasha getting into his limo. Under it were the words _Inuyasha Finds High School Sweetheart_. That's when it hit her.

"This is what Kikyo was talking about!" she blurted out, "That evil, devious little-"

"Who are you talking about?" Miroku asked.

"Kikyo," Kagome said, flipping through the magazine to the article about her and Inuyasha and read, "_Famous rock star Inuyasha has found love in high school junior, Kagome Higurashi. As said by an anonymous friend of Kagome's "Kagome and Inuyasha bonded the moment they met. They are meant for each other. At first, they had what seemed like a love/hate relationship, but by the end of the day, they were inseperable." _" Kagome crumpled up the magazine angrily.

"Hey," said Sango, snatching back the magazine and smoothing it out, "I was going to read that."

"Kikyo said that everyone would know something about me and Inuyasha by today," Kagome said, "I didn't know she meant this. School is going to be hell. And Inuyasha..." Kagome didn't even want to think what Inuyasha would think of her. Kagome had promised him the she wanted to be his friend, not for the fame, but for him. What would he think after seeing this picture?

"Kagome, I'm sure he'll understand if you explain," Sango said. The school came into view and the could see a huge crowd near Inuyasha's white limo. Myoga was standing in front of it, trying to shoo the teens away.

"Kagome!" he called, "Get over here!"

"I'll see you guys later," Kagome said. She fought her way through the crowd, ignoring the screams of her name.

"Inuyasha wants to talk to you," Myoga said, grabbing Kagome and shoving her into the limo, quickly slamming the door shut behind her and blocking out the yells from everyone else. Inuyasha was sitting there, an angry look on his face.

"What is this?" he snapped, shoving the magazine under Kagome's nose. It was identical to the one Sango was carrying.

"It's Kikyo," Kagome said with an exhausted sigh, "She's, like, the most popular girl in school and gets all the guys so when you weren't falling at her feet yesterday, I guess it hurt her ego. She doesn't like me hanging out with you. With Kikyo, she always has to have the best looking guys. Inuyasha I swear I had nothing to do with the picture. I really do want to be your friend and now Kikyo has probably gone and made you hate me..." Tears started to fall from Kagome's eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. Inuyasha angry gaze softened. For some reason, he hated the seeing of making Kagome cry. It gave him a weird feeling in his heart.

"K-Kagome, don't cry," he said. Kagome wiped her tears away.

"Well what are we going to do?" Kagome said, "This is high school. No matter how many times we deny it no one will believe it."

"Welcome to the world of famous people," Inuyasha said, "It's the same thing." Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"Okay," he said, "I have an idea. It's crazy and I'll probably lap myself later for thinking of it, but it just might work."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"We should pretend we are going out," Inuyasha said, "If we deny it, no one will believe us and this thing will just drag on longer. But if we fool people into thinking we are going out, this whole thing will eventually blow over." Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously. It sounded like a good plan. But pretending to be dating the famous rock star Inuyasha? The thought was almost overwhelming.

"Okay," she said, "Let's do this." Inuyasha opened the door and he and Kagome stepped out the limo.

**I'm so evil with cliffhangers :P Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**


	8. At Kagome's House

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha and Kagome were immediately mobbed by their classmates. Myoga shielded them and led them inside the school.

"I can only take you two this far," he said.

"It's okay," Inuyasha said, "We've got a plan."

"Does it involve ham?" Myoga said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and said, "No, why?"

"I want ham," Myoga said with a shrug. He went out the door, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha behind.

"Are you ready to do this?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kagome said. Then she smirked, "Although there is one particular person that I want to tell about us 'dating'"

"Who?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome took his hand in hers, trying to ignore the jolt of electricity that when through her arm when she did so.

"Just play along," she said. Kagome led Inuyasha down the hall, noticing the whispers and pointing aimed their way. Then Kagome found who she was looking for. Kikyo was checking her makeup in a little mirror on her locker.

"Hi Kikyo," Kagome said cheerfully, "I saw that picture in the magazine. How did you know Inuyasha and I were dating?" Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Well...I..." Kikyo stuttered, turning around with a look of shock on her face.

"Anyway, see you in homeroom," Kagome said before walking to her own locker around the corner. Then she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Did you see the look on her face?" she laughed, "Priceless." Inuyasha grinned as Kagome regained herself enough to open her locker. Sango and Miroku came over to her.

"Okay, are you and Inuyasha dating or not?" Miroku asked, "Because I'm _really _confused." Kagome looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"We're pretending so that this rumor will eventually die down," Kagome said, "And people won't ask us constantly ask if we're dating. But I did personally tell Kikyo that Inuyasha and I are 'dating'."

"Oh my God, her face must have been hilarious," Sango said, "I wish I could have been there."

"She sure wasn't expecting what I said," Kagome said, getting books out her locker and putting them in her bag.

"It's about time someone knocked that tramp down a few pegs," Miroku said.

"Tramp?" Sango questioned, "You just asked her to bear your children last week?"

"Bear his children?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a Miroku thing," Kagome said closing her locker, "Anyway, we better get to homeroom. We don't want to be late."

**Later that day**

Inuyasha gave Kagome a ride home later that day. The school day had been pretty hectic. Kagome wasn't use to getting so much attention. She was usually the shy quiet girl sitting in the back of the class. Now she was probably more popular than Kikyo (much to Kikyo's dismay).

"Do you want to come in?" Kagome asked, "My mother said the other day she would like to meet you. And my little brother will prbably faint the minute you walk through the door."

"Alright," Inuyasha said, "Beats staying by myself all day." Kagome led Inuyasha up the path to her house. When she opened the door, a ball of blue and green attached itself to her leg.

"Kagome!" said Kagome's six-year old cousin, Shippo, dressed in blue sneakers, jeans and a blue and green striped shirt.

"Shippo," Kagome said happily, picking him up, "How's my favorite cousin?"

"I'm good," Shippo said. Then he spotted Inuyasha.

"I saw you on TV," Shippo said, "My mommy once said you're a no good teenage-" Kagome covered Shippo's mouth with her hand.

"Shippo, be nice," she said, "Inuyasha is our guest."

"INUYASHA?!" Kagome's brother, Sota, shouted from upstairs. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I swear, the boy has super hearing when it comes to you," Kagome said. Sota came running down the stairs his eyes wide.

"OhmyGodit'sInuyashaIcan'tbelieveitrighthereinmyhouse!" Sota said in one breath. **(Translation: Oh my God it's Inuyasha I can't believe it right here in my house!)**

"Sota, breath," Kagome said. Kagome's mother came in to see what all the noise is about.

"Inuyasha, nice to meet you," she said, "I'm Kagome's mother. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Ummm, okay, thanks," said Inuyasha. He had a feeling this was going to be an odd evening.

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. The Song

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _SOS _or the Mustang.**

Inuyasha sat on the couch of the Higurashi living room, listening to Sota babble on and on and _on_. Inuyasha wasn't even sure what Sota was talking about. He had tuned him out. Kagome had gone upstairs to change her clothes. She, Sango and Miroku were planning on going to a club that night since it was a Friday night. After what seemed like years, Kagome came to Inuyasha's rescue.

"Inuyasha, can you help me with something upstairs?" she asked. Inuyasha turned to look at her and his jaw nearly dropped. Kagome was wearing a ow cut shimmery green halter top, white skinny jean with knee high black stiletto boots, green rose earrings with a matching necklace and silver bangles and her hair was curled. She also had on green eyeshadow, black mascara, light pink blush and pink lip gloss. What happened to the innocent little Kagome he had met and who replaced her with this sexy vixen? Once over his shock, Inuyasha jumped up and followed Kagome upstairs, away from her brother. Kagome led him to her room.

"You looked like you needed saving," Kagome said, sitting at her desk, her song book open in front of her. Inuyasha took a seat on her bed, looking around Kagome's room. It was pretty big. A white nightstand, dresser, vainity and desk. The handles on the furniture were in the shape of pink hearts. Her bed was had pale pink sheets and a frilly dark pink quilt. She also had a keyboard, electric guitar, regular guitar and a drum set.

"You play all these insturments?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh-huh," Kagome said, writing something in her song book. Inuyasha stood up and peeked over her shoulder. Kagome covered her book.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"You didn't mind me looking at it before," Inuyasha said.

"Well I mind now," Kagome said, "This is a private song." Inuyasha grinned.

"Which just makes me want to see it more," he said, snatching the book from under her. Kagome stood up, trying to snatch the book back. Inuyasha help it above his head. He was a good few inches taller than Kagome. Inuyasha read from the book. The only thing written down was the part of chorus:

_SOS please, someone help me_

_It's not healthy, for me to feel this_

_And why, oh, you are making this hard_

_I can't take it, see it don't feel right_

_SOS please, someone help me,_

_It's not healthy, for me to feel this_

_And why, oh, you are making this hard_

_You got me tossin' and turnin', I can't sleep at night_

_This time please, someone come and rescue me_

_'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it_

_I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me_

_Your love is testing me_

_But still I'm losing it_

That was all that was written.

"So it's a love song?" asked Inuyasha with a teasing smirk.

"If you must know, yes. Now give me my book back!" Kagome said, jumping up in an attempt to get her book back. Inuyasha held it high over his head, so Kagome did the only thing she could thing of. She pounced Inuyasha to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"Got it," she said, holding the red book in her hands. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You just got it 'cause you pounced on me," he said. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him like a four year old. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she did that. All too soon, Kagome got off him and sat back at her desk. If Inuyasha hadn't turned around to sit back on Kagome's bed, he would of noticed the blush forming on Kagome's cheeks. She bent her head down, returning to her song.

"Do you mind if I play your guitar?" Inuyasha said.

"Just don't break it," Kagome mumbled, engrossed in her song. Inuyasha picked up the guitar and began playing, mumbling lyrics under his breath. A calm silence fell over them, broken only by Kagome turning a page, the sound of the guitar or Inuyasha's mumbling. The silence was broken by Kagome's mother yelling upstairs, "Dinner's ready!" Kagome led the way downstairs. Kagome's mother, grandfather, brother and Shippo were already at the table.

"So Kagome, when are Sango and Miroku coming to pick you up?" Kagome's mother asked. Kagome glanced at the clock.

"About twenty minutes," Kagome said, "Inuyasha, you want to come?" Inuyasha looked at her, a spoonful of rice halfway to his mouth.

"Umm, sure," he said.

"Are you going to be gone long Kagome?" Shippo asked, "You promised to teach me a song on your keyboard."

"I'll teach you it tomorrow," Kagome said.

"Pinky promise?" Shippo asked, holding out his pinky. Kagome hooked her pinky through his.

"Pinky promise," she said.

"So Inuyasha, what made you transfer to Kagome's school?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"Media issues," Inuyasha said, "My manger thought going to a normal school would get rid of my bad boy image."

"Talking about media," Kagome's mother said, "Kagome, I saw a magazine while in line at the supermarket that said you and Inuyasha were dating." Kagome chocked on her chicken. What should she say? Tell her mother she and Inuyasha were fake dating or deny it all together. Luckily, the doorbell rang.

"Must be my ride," she said, practically jumping out her seat, "Let's go Inuyasha." Inuyasha followed her to the door. When Kagome opened it, Sango was standing there in a strapless pink and green diagonally striped knee length dress and green pumps. Miroku was in his purple Mustang behind her.

"I'll be home at 11:30!" Kagome said to her mother before closing the door behind her.

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. At 'The Demon Cave'

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song** **_SOS_.**

"So where are you guys going?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome got into the backseat and Sango got into the passengers seat.

"_The Demon Cave_," Miroku answered, "It's a club not far from here."

"And Kagome's gonna perform a song oh hers," Sango said, turning to grin at Kagome.

"I thought you didn't perform in public," Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed.

"Well, I didn't want to brag," she said, with a shy smile, "But my friend Koga is the DJ there. He wanted to hear one of my songs so I made him a CD with a few songs on it. He had his manager listen to it and his manager asked if I would like to perform at _The Demon Cave_. I get paid and I get to do what I love so of course I accepted.

"Plus Koga totally has the hots for her," Sango added. Kagome's blush deepened.

"He does not!" Kagome argued. Inuyasha couldn't help but frown at what Sango said. For some reason, the thought of Kagome with another guy angered him.

"I think you girls are angering Inuyasha," Miroku teased, seeing Inuyasha's frown in the rear view mirror.

"I'm not angry," Inuyasha snapped.

"Yeah, and Miroku's not a pervert," Sango said.

"Sango that hurt," Miroku said turning to look at her with feign hurt on his face, "Right here." He placed a hand onver his heart.

"Miroku, hands on the wheel, eyes off my chest," Sango said. Miroku's looked back at the road saying, "What makes you think I was looking at your chest?" he asked.

"Because my face isn't that low," Sango shot back.

"Maybe I was looking at your beautiful lips," Miroku said. That shut Sango up, her face turning pink. She choose to change the subject.

"Kagome, you and Inuyasha better act like your still dating," Sango said, "You know how most of the students from our school go to _The Dragon Cave_."

"Good thinking Sango," Kagome said. Inuyasha just sighed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Kagome asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, not at all," Inuyasha said, "At least it'll keep the fangirls off me."

"Do not be so eager to dismiss the fangirls," Miroku said wisely. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You just wish you had fangirls," she said.

"I have you and Sango," Miroku said, "That's all I need."

"Well Inuyasha, you better watch out for Kikyo," Sango warned, "Once that girl has her eye on a guy, she pursues him like a cat to a mouse."

"We're here," Miroku announced, parking his car. They had stopped in front of a small building made of black stone with the words _The Demon Cave _in bright red neon lights, the words surrounded by a bright green dragon blowing red, orange and yellow flames. The inside wasn't want Inuyasha expected. It wasn't like the V. I. P. section he usually went to. The V. I. P. section was usually full of stuck-up celebrities that annoyed the hell out of him. The people here seemed freer. They seemed to actually be having fun.

"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome shouted over the blasting music. She took his hand and followed Sango and Miroku to a corner table.

"The Wicked Witch is here," Sango said when Kagome and Inuyasha sat down. Kagome followed Kagome's gaze to the dance floor, where Kikyo was dancing wearing a white tube top and sparkly black miniskirt with red pumps.

"Does that girl ever wear clothes that leave something to the imagination?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not even in winter," Sango said.

"Inuyasha, you want to dance?" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her surprised. He didn't usually dance. He preferred being a wallflower.

"I don't know..." he said.

"Oh, come on," Kagome said, as Sango and Miroku stood up to dance, "You can't just sit here all night."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Because I want to dance and you're suppose to be my boyfriend," Kagome said, "Now come dance." Inuyasha sighed heavily.

"Fine," he grumbled. Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him onto the dance floor full of sweaty gyrating bodies. Definitely not his scene. But then he felt Kagome's body grinding against his, her back pressed against his chest and all thoughts were gone. He put his hands on her hips, moving in rhythm with Kagome's body. Okay, so it wasn't as bad as he thought. And it helped that he was dancing with Kagome and not a complete stranger- especially Kikyo who was glaring daggers at them. Kagome didn't seem to mind the death glares Kikyo was shooting her way. If anything, she seemed to be enjoy annoying Kikyo.

"You seem to be having fun," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"You too," she whispered back, "And you didn't want to dance." Inuyasha smirked.

"Well your a good partner," he said. Kagome smiled. The music suddenly stopped.

"Now a special treat," announced DJ Koga, a boy with longish brown hair and stormy gray eyes, wearing a dark blue button down shirt, jeans and white and blue sneakers, "My girl Kagome is going to sing a song she wrote."

"I'm not your girl Koga," said Kagome with a teasing smile, going on the stage and taking the microphone Koga handed to her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night," Koga said, putting on the song Kagome gave him. Inuyasha took his seat at the table again, watching Kagome with interest. Not only could she sing, she could also _dance_:

_La la la la la la la la la la la Ohhh_

_You know... I never felt like this before_

_La la la la la la la la la la la Ohhh_

_Feels like... so real_

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up_

_And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough_

_You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue_

_'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you_

_I'm the question and you're of course the answer_

_Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer_

_You make me shaken up, never mistaken_

_But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

_S.O.S. please someone help me_

_It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_

_Y.O.U. are making this hard,_

_I can't take it, see it don't feel right_

_S.O.S. please someone help me_

_It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_

_Y.O.U. are making this hard_

_You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_This time please someone come and rescue me_

_'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it_

_I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me_

_Love is testing me but still I'm losing it_

_This time please someone come and rescue me_

_'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it_

_I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,_

_Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

_Just your presence and I second guess my sanity_

_Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity_

_My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot_

_My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock_

_Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right_

_Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight_

_I'm out with you, you got me head over heels_

_Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel_

_S.O.S. please someone help me._

_It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_

_Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,_

_You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_This time please someone come and rescue me_

_'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)_

_I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me_

_Love is testing me but still I'm losing it_

_This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)_

_'Cause you on my mind got me losing it_

_I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,_

_Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

_Boy, you know you got me feeling open_

_And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken_

_I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open_

_I don't know what to do it's true_

_I'm going crazy over you,_

_I'm begging_

_S.O.S. please somebody help m__e_

_It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_

_Y.O.U. are making this hard (why you making this hard for me, baby?),_

_You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)_

_'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it_

_I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me_

_Love is testing me but still I'm losing it_

_This time please someone come and rescue me_

_'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause you on my mind, all of the time)_

_I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,_

_Got the best of me (best of me), so now I'm losing it_

_La la la la la la la la Ohhh_

_Ohh ohh la la la la la la la la_

_Oh oh oh_

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. The Fight

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
**

The club erupted in applause. Kagome gave a little bow before going back over to Koga.

"How was I?" she asked, giving Koga back the microphone as he put the music back one.

"Fantastic as usual," Koga said, "So are you and Inuyasha an item or something?" Kagome blinked, surprised at the sudden question.

"Ummm, yeah," she said, "Totally." Koga nodded.

"So, any hope for us?" he asked with a half grin. Kagome rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"In you dreams Koga," she said, giving his arm a playful punch, "I'll see you around." She made her way back over to Inuyasha. That was, until Kikyo blocked her path.

"Nice song, Kagome," she said, hands on her hips, "If you like that kind of stuff."

"What stuff?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Singing like a cat stuck in a blender," Kikyo said, "And prancing around on stage like a slut."

"Excuse me?!" Kagome said loudly, attracting the attention of everyone in the club. Koga had even turned down the music to see what the commotion was about.

"Takes a slut to know a slut," Kagome retorted. A 'Oooooh' echoed through the club.

"What?!" Kikyo shrieked, "Besides, we all know why Inuyasha is dating you." Kagome could have sworn her heart stopped. How could she know Kagome and Inuyasha were fake dating?

"He only wants one thing?" Kikyo said with a satisfied smile, "And you probably give to him just to make him stay with you." The words pierced Kagome's heart. Of course they weren't true, but that didn't make the hurt any less. Kagome regained her composure.

"No Kikyo," Kagome said with a smirk, "That's what you offered him." Another 'Oooooooh' went through the crowd. Kikyo frowned and lunged at Kagome. The next thing they knew, the two girls were in a fight, pulling hair and scratching nails. A crowd had formed around them. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango fought their way through the crowd. Inuyasha and Sango pulled the two girls apart, Inuyasha holding Kagome back and Sango holding Kikyo back.

"Now calm down both of you!" Sango shouted. Kagome took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Let me go Inuyasha," she grumbled.

"Do you promise to calm down?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome said. Inuyasha let her go. Kagome went over to Miroku.

"Can I have your car keys?" she asked, "I need to sit somewhere quiet."

"Only if you promise not to drive off with my car," Miroku said.

"I promise," Kagome said. Miroku gave her the keys. Kagome stormed outside. She opened the backdoor of Miroku's car and got in the backseat. She was going to close the door until a hand stopped her.

"Mind if I come in too?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome shrugged. Inuyasha got in after Kagome, closing the door behind him. Kagome sat there frowning, arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't let what Kikyo said bother you," Inuyasha said.

"I'm not," Kagome mumbled, "She's just such a...a..."

"Pain in the ass?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"If it makes you feel better, you ripped her skirt. It nearly fell off her when she ran to the bathroom," Inuyasha said. Laughter burst out of Kagome.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"I swear," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled brightly. Suddenly, Inuyasha leaned over to her, his arms around her neck.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously, a pink blush staining her face, "What are you doing?"

"Your top is coming undone," Inuyasha said, tying Kagome's top back around her neck, "Wouldn't want it to fall down now would we?"

"N-No," Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha being so close seemed to make her brain foggy. He backed away a bit.

"There, better," he said with a grin, looking into Kagome's eyes. Kagome hoped that in the darkness of the car, he couldn't notice her blushing. Kagome watched Inuyasha's gaze drop from her eyes to her lips. Inuyasha raised his hand, his finger tracing Kagome's pink lips. Kagome felt her heart pounding against her chest and her breath quicken. What was Inuyasha doing? Kagome's thought were cut off when Inuyasha's lips were suddenly on hers. Kagome's eyes fluttered shut, her arms wrapping around Inuyasha's neck while Inuyasha's arm snaked around her waist. Kagome moaned into the kiss, giving Inuyasha a chance to slip his tongue past her lips, tasting the sweet taste that was Kagome. They were making out until they heard Miroku say, "Hey, only I'm allowed to do that in my backseat." and then Sango say, "Oh leave them alone." And the two of them walked away. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other shyly.

"Should we continue this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you want to?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha grinned.

"Does this answer your question?" he asked, and leaned in to kiss her again. Kagome smiled as they parted slowly.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "But I might need some more convincing." They were kissing again, completely ignoring Miroku saying, "Kagome! You locked us out the car!"

**Poor Miroku and Sango XD There's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. At the Mall

**Thanks for the great reviews! This chaper includes on of my favorite songs **_**I'll Do Anything **_**by Natt Wolff. It's such a beautiful, romantic song. Anyway, here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the songs _Hot Cross Buns _or _I'll Do Anything_****.**

Kagome was awoken the next morning by someone poking her repeatedly saying, "Kagome. Kagome. Kagome." She opened her eye to see Shippo standing near her bed, still in his blue pajamas.

"What's wrong Shippo?" she asked sleepily. On Saturdays, Kagome usually slept in. She could smell the bacon her mother was cooking downstairs.

"You said you would teach me a song on your piano," Shippo said, wearing an irresistibly cute look on his face. Kagome yawned.

" 'Kay," she said sleepily, sitting up, "Can you turn on my keyboard?" Shippo went over to Kagome's keyboard and climbed into the chair, hitting the on button. Kagome got out of bed an kneeled next to him.

"Okay, this is a simple song," said Kagome...

**Half an hour later**

When the doorbell rang, Kagome's mother paused from her cooking to answer it. She opened it to find.

"Inuyasha," she said cheerfully, "How nice to see you. Kagome's up in her room."

"Thank you Ms. Hisgurashi," Inuyasha said. He went upstairs to Kagome's room. When he reached the door, he heard music coming from the room. A simple song. He recognized it as _Hot Cross Buns_, the first song he ever learned to play on the piano. He knocked softly on the door.

"It's open," came Kagome's voice on the other side. Inuyasha opened the door to find Kagome kneeling next to Shippo, who was playing her keyboard. Kagome heard the door open and turned around.

"Inuyasha!" she said happily. Inuyasha grinned at her.

"Teaching Shippo how to play?" he asked, leaning against Kagome's door frame.

"Watch what I can do Inuyasha!" Shippo said excitedly. He began playing the song.

"Great job Shippo," said Kagome.

"I'm going to go tell Auntie!" said Shippo, hopping out the chair to run downstairs to Kagome's mother.

"So are you up for a trip to the mall?" Inuyasha asked her, "I'm doing a little concert and I would love for you to be there."

"Of course I will," Kagome said, standing up, "Just get out so I can get changed."

"I can't stay," Inuyasha asked with a look of innocence. Kagome blushed.

"Out Inuyasha," she said, attempting to push him out the room. Of course, Inuyasha was much stronger than her and didn't budge.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whined.

"Fine, fine," Inuyasha said, walking out the room and closing the door behind him. It didn't take Kagome long to change. She came out in a red off the shoulder shirt, jeans and white ballet flats.

"I'm going to the mall mom," Kagome said, peeking her head into the kitchen, "I'll be back for dinner."

"Okay, have fun honey," Kagome's mother said. Inuyasha led Kagome outside to his limo. It took about fifteen minutes to reach the mall.

"Follow me," Myoga told the too. He led Inuyasha and Kagome to the back of the mall.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Back door," Inuyasha answered, "So I don't get mobbed by the fans."

"Kagome, you can take that door there," Myoga said, pointing to a door to their left, "It'll lead you straight into the mall."

"See you later," Kagome said, giving Inuyasha a soft kiss.

"I have a surprise for you at the end of the concert," Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," Inuyasha said with a grin, "Now go." Kagome did so. She went through the door, immediately noticing a large crowd in front of a small stage. She made her way to the front of thr crowd-not an easy thing to do. Inuyasha came on not to long afterward, greeted by the screams of about a hundred girls. Inuyasha started out with some of his recent songs that everyone knew. Then Kagome found out what the surprise was. One of the band members handed Inuyasha a guitar while the other put a stool on the stage. Inuyasha sat down as the band stepped off stage.

"This is a new song I wrote," Inuyasha said, "It's really different from my usual style and it's for someone really special to me." Inuyaha winked at Kagoome and said, "This is for you Kagome." Kagome could have sworn her heart stopped. Inuyasha had written a song for her?

"Can we get the lady a seat?" Inuyasha asked a band member, who brought another stool on stage. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and helped her on the stage. Kagome sat down, her leg shaking. She could hardly believe what was happening. Inuyasha sat down facing her and began playing the guitar. It was a slow, calming tune, much different from Inuyasha's usual songs. He sung in his beautiful voice:

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I don't care for you, I love you_

_I'll be there for you because of you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_  
I'll do anything for you_

_I won't sing for you, I'll belt for you_

_I won't cry for you, I'll bawl for you_

_I won't die for you, I'll live for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_  
I'll do anything for you_

_If you want me stay, I'll stay_

_Ohhhhh_

_If you want me to go, then I'll go_

_Wooooo_

_Wooooo_

_I don't care for you, I love you_

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I won't kill for you, I'll live for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_  
I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

Everyone began applauding, but Kagome didn't even notice it. She only had eyes for Inuyasha.

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. The Trouble Begins

**Thanks for the great reviews! The movie that Inuyasha and Kagome see, **_**The Dark Knight**_**, is one I saw. The movie was pure genius! The Joker was just awesome (although Joker scared the crap out of me). Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, The Dark Knight or the Dodge Viper.**

Kagome waited outside a clothing store while Inuyasha talked to his band after the concert. She still couldn't believe he wrote a song for her. And sung it to her in front of all those people. It took all of Kagome's will power not to dance out of pure joy right then and there. When she saw Inuyasha coming toward her, Kagome ran to him, trowing her arms around her neck.

"Whoa," Inuyasha said as Kagome nearly knocked him over, "You're awfully happy."

"You really wrote that song for me?" Kagome asked, pulling back to look Inuyasha in the face.. Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, you liked it that much?" he asked.

"I loved it!" Kagome said, practically jumping up and down. Inuyasha smiled.

"I'm glad you did," Inuyasha said, "So what do you say to a movie? My treat." Kagome agreed, they made their way to the movie theater inside the mall and agreed to see _The Dark Knight. _Kagome was hesitant to see the movie, deeming it creepy.

"You can hold onto me when you get scared," Inuyasha said with a grin. That got Kagome moving.

**Two and a half hours later**

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as they walked out the theater. Kagome was wide eyed and pale. She shook her head.

"Joker," she said, creepy.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," said Inuyasha as they stepped outside, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist. The sun was beginning to set, bathing everything in

"I'm gonna have nightmares for a week," Kagome said, resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder "I can't get the Joker out of my head."

"Aw, quit being such a baby," Inuyasha teased.

"I am not a baby," Kagome said, punching Inuyasha's shoulder. The playful bantering continued until Inuyasha heard something behind them. It sounded like a car motor.

"Kagome, do you hear that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome listened.

"A car?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. He turned his head slightly, looking out the corner of his eye. He noticed a black Dodge Viper not far behind them, driving awfully slow on the empty street. Inuyasha stayed silent for a few minutes until he concluded the car was following them.

"Kagome, do you know who owns that car?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome peeked back at the car. The windows were tinted so she couldn't see inside, but there was only one person in town that she knew ownd that kind of car.

"Naraku," she said.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"The most popular, rich guy in school. Him and Kikyo have been dating on and off. I heard he went on vacation with his family to Paris for the summer. He must have just come back today since he hasn't been in school."

"Well I think he's following us," Inuyasha said. He watched the color drain from Kagome's face.

"Kagome?" he said, shocked at her sudden worry.

"Inuyasha, Naraku is the leader of the gang, The Thunder Brothers, along with his two cousins. The Thunder Brothers are the ones that killed Shippo's parents." Inuyasha's brow furrowed.

"My house is closer," Inuyasha said, "You'll stay there for the night. Just pretend he isn't there for now." Kagome nodded, but Inuyasha felt her shaking. He rubbed her side, trying her best to calm her. Then, the car stopped and there was the sound of a car door opening. Inuyasha's heart began to hammer in his chest as he gripped Kagome's waist tighter. Then it happened, so fast that Inuyasha barley realized what happened. There was a loud bang that broke through the silent night followed by a scream. There was the sound of a car door closing and a car racing off in the opposite direction. Kagome fell to the ground, gripping her side, blood pouring out form between her fingers. Inuyasha knelt next to her, eyes wide with horror.

"Kagome!" he said. Inuyasha

"Inu-Inuyasha," she said weakly. Inuyasha looked up and down the road and saw the hospital in the distance. He could run there easily.

"It hurts so much," she said, tears falling from her eyes. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style in his arms and began running to the hospital, thinking _Don't die on me now Kagome._

**I'm so evil with the cliffhangers XD I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	14. IMPORTANT

**I just wanted to say, I'm going on a cruise this Saturday and won't be able to update this story until sometime after August 28. I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight so your not left with such a cliffhanger. Thanks to everyone for your great reviews!**

_**MoonlightSpirit**_


	15. At the Hospital

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's one more chapter before I go on vacation. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha paced up and down the waiting room of the emergency room. He arrived with Kagome about an hour ago. She was immediately taken out of his arms and onto a stretcher while Inuyasha was left to wait in the waiting room.

"Sir, do are you okay?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"I'd be better if someone could tell me how my girlfriend is doing," Inuyasha growled. At that moment, a doctor came from the swinging doors opposite the room.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" he read off a clipboard. Inuyasha rushed over to him.

"How's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's doing okay now," the doctor said, "It's a good thing you got her here on time. Any later and she may have died. I suggest we keep her hear a few more days. Her family has already been informed odf what happened to her. You can see her if you want to. Third door to the right." Inuyasha went right passed the doctor without a word and followed his directions. He found Kagome asleep in a hospital bed, her face unusually pale. He took a seat next to her bed.

"Kagome," he said quietly, his voice chocked with held back tears. How could he let this happen to her? Inuyasha reached out a hand to brush Kagome's bangs out of her face. Kagome stirred and her eyes flutttered open.

"Hi," she said quietly. Inuyasha grinned at her.

"How do you feel?" he asked her, takeing her hand in his.

"Horrible," she said, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Don't apologize," he snapped, "I should have protected you. I swear when I find that bastard Naraku-"

"Now Inuyasha, don't go doing anything stupid," Kagome said, "I just wish I knew _why _Naraku did it."

"Well you said he was leader of the gang that killed Shippo's parents," Inuyasha said, "Why did they kill Shippo's parents?"

"One of the gang members who confessed said they tried to rape Shippo's mother on her way home from work," Kagome said, "She was beautiful. Long red hair, green eyes, pale skin, slender and tall. She was so kind and compassionate, we never imagined anything like that happening to her. Shippo was at home with the babysitter while his father was driving home from work and saw what was happening. He tried to defend her, but they shot him dead," Tears began falling from Kagome's eyes, "They had their way with her. And then...then they killed her." Kagome reached over to the table, getting a tissue to wipe her eyes, "We never told Shippo the whole story. He's to young. He'll know when the time is right." Kagome's hand was shaking so much, she couldn't hold the tissue steady. Inuyasha took it from her hands and wiped her tears away.

"But Naraku didn't try that with me," Kagome said.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said, "I'm never going to let him hurt you again." Inuyasha leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead. As Inuyasha moved back, Kagome's mother, grandfather and little brother came bursting in.

"Kagome, are you alright?" her mother said anxiously.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "Inuyasha saved me."

"Inuyasha, thank you so much," Kagome's mother said, giving him a hug. Inuyasha stiffened.

"I didn't save her," he said gruffly, "I just got her here in time." Inuyasha backed out of Kagome's mother's embrace.

"I'll be in the waiting room," he said quietly, walking out the room. He took a seat in one of the waiting room's uncomfortable plastic chairs, his head in his hands. Why did Naraku attack Kagome? Why?

**There's chapter 14! I won't be able to update until I get back from vacation some time after August 28. Please Review!**


	16. Trouble in Paradise

**I'm finally updating this story. Yay! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha stayed the night in the hospital with Kagome, sleeping in a chair near her bed, his head resting on the edge of her bed. Her mother had to go home to watch her brother, but promised to be back first thing in the morning. The police were called and searched Naraku's house, but found nothing to prove he was the one that attacked Kagome. Not even a gun.

Kagome was the first one to wake up. She turned her head to see Inuyasha's peaceful sleeping face next to her. His lips were parted slightly and his hand was on top of hers. Kagome slowly moved her hand from under Inuyasha's to brush his silver bangs from his face. Inuyasha gave a soft groan and opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said sleepily, "How long have you been up?"

"A few minutes," Kagome answered, "You stayed here all night?" Inuyasha nodded with a yawn.

"The police searched Naraku's house, but didn't find any evidence that he attacked you," Inuyasha said, "Bastard probably got rid of it."

"Inuyasha, you're not going to anything stupid, are you?" Kagome asked, hearing the anger in his voice.

"Does bashing Naraku's face in count as stupid?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gave him a dead serious look.

"Inuyasha, I'm serious," Kagome said, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"But Kagome, look at what he did to you," Inuyasha said angrily, "I could kill him."

"Well we can't change what already happened," Kagome said.

"Well I'm not going to let him hurt you again," Inuyasha said, "I swear won't let Naraku or anyone hurt you." Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment, Sango came bursting into the room.

"Kagome, are you okay? How are you doing? Are you in pain? Why is Inuyasha here with you? Do you need anything? Are you comfortable?" Sango babbled on.

"Sango breath," Kagome said, "I'm fine."

"Oh my God, I just can't believe this happened," Sango said, tears in her eyes. Miroku came into the room, out of breath, leaning on the door frame, holding a large bouquet of red carnations, pink daises, tiger lilies and babies breath.

"Sango...you coudn't...of...waited," Miroku panted, "I always thought you would have me panting like this under different circumstances."

"Miroku, are you okay?" Kagome asked. Miroku's face was sightly red and he was panting like he just ran a marathon.

"Well, Sango was the one who didn't have the patience to wait for me to find my car keys and just _had _to run the mile and a half to the hospital." Miroku went over to Kagome and handed her the flowers.

"I got these for you at the gift shop," he said.

"Thank you," Kagome said, holding the flowers delicately.

"The doctor said you'll be able to leave tomorrow," Sango said, "Just in time to shop for the Halloween Masquerade Ball at school. You are going right? The three of us go every year."

"Of course," Kagome said, "Although I don't know why you insist on shopping for it a month before it."

"So we don't get the cruddy left over costumes," Sango said, "Inuyasha, do you want to come too?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said, "Aren't we kinda old for Halloween?"

"Your never too old for Halloween," Miroku said.

"You just like seeing girls in short skirts," Kagome teased.

"Correction," said Miroku, "I like seeing Sango in a short skirt." Sango's face turned red while Kagome giggled.

"Please Inuyasha," Kagome asked, giving him big puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine," he said. Kagome leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said happily.

"So did you two find out why Naraku shot Kagome?" Miroku asked as he and Sango both took a seat. Kagome shook her head.

"I heard he just got back from Paris two days ago," Miroku said, "So what could he have against you in such a short space of time?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha growled, "But when I find out-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, becoming irritated by Inuyasha's over-protectiveness, "Get over it. If you hurt Naraku, it's not going to do anything but get you hurt or in trouble or even both."

"Well sorry for trying to protect you," Inuyasha retorted sarcastically.

"Well I don't want you to get hurt either," Kagome said, raising her voice, "And you are going to get hurt if you try to take on Naraku."

"So I'm just suppose to let that bastard run free and hurt you?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm just saying I don't want to see you hurt either!" Kagome yelled, "Just think this through!"

"I have to think in order to protect you?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I can take care of myself Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "I don't need you to always protect me!" A nurse came rushing in.

"Excuse me, but can you lower your voices?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"It's okay," Inuyasha snapped, standing up, "I'm leaving." Inuyasha stormed out the door. Kagome leaned back into her pillows with a heavy sigh, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Kagome?" Sango asked quietly, putting a hand on Kagome's arm. Kagome just closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks and whispered, "What just happened?"

**There's chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	17. Things Just Get Worse

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Kagome was released from the hospital the next day. Sango had come over her house to get Kagome to come shopping with her. Kagome nearly didn't come. She was still depressed over the fight she and Inuyasha had the day before. She had called Inuyasha at least five times since she got home, but he never picked up or replied to her messages. Sango convinced Kagome that she needed to get out and about to get over Inuyasha. After much arguing, Kagome finally got out of bed, washed up and dressed. They were currently at a costume store, shopping for costumes for the Halloween Masquerade. Kagome was half heartedly looking at costumes.

"Come on Kagome, cheer up," Sango said. Kagome just let out a heavy sigh.

"You know what you need to do?" Sango said, "Wear a knockout costume to the Halloween Masquerade Ball. Let Inuyasha see what he's missing." Kagome shrugged.

"I guess," she siad quietly.

"Like this," Sango said, holding up a skimpy bunny costume, a look on her face that clearly told she was joking. Kagome giggled.

"Maybe not," Kagome said, and started looking through the costumes with a bit more interest.

"What about this?" Kagome asked, holding up another costume. It was long dress made of black velvet with a slit up each side and a long black cat tail on the back. It came with a pair of elegant black gloves with long fake black nails on the fingertips and a black head band with black cat ears.

"A cat?" Sango said, nodding, "Sexy, mysterious, will send Inuyasha's hormones raging. Excellent." Kagome smiled, proud of herself. Sango choose a sexy warrior girl outfit for herself. To go with her costume, Kagome also got a pair of black stiletto boots and a shimmery black mask with cat whiskers on it and decorated with swirly black embroidery. Sango's mask was a metallic silver lined with gold.

"So feeling better?" Sango asked Kagome.

"A little," Kagome said, a small smile on her face. The smile, however, disappeared a second later. Kagome was staring straight across the street to a small restaurant. The color drained from her face.

"Sango," she said, her voice shaking, "Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." Sango followed Kagome's gaze and her heart nearly stopped. Sitting right near the window of the restaurant were Inuyasha and Kikyo. But they weren't just sitting, they were kissing. On the lips. And neither seemed to be complaining.

"I need to go home," Kagome said. Before Sango could say anything, Kagome ran in the direction of her home, tears blurring her vision. She crashed right into someone and was knocked to the ground.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked a male voice. Kagome looked up to see Koga standing in front of her, concern in his stormy blue eyes. He held out a hand and helped Kagome up.

"You're crying," he said softly, bringing up a hand to wipe away Kagome's tears.

"It-It's nothing," Kagome said.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Koga said, "Tell me what happened." They sat on a nearby bench and Kagome spilled about everything. How Naraku shot her. About her and Inuyasha's argument. And about seeing Inuyasha kissing Kikyo.

"I knew something like this would happen," Koga said, "Those celebrity types. Thinking they can just dump one girl and move to the next."

"He didn't exactly dump me," Kagome said, "We got into a fight."

"But he still hurt you," Koga said. Kagome nodded. Koga wrapped his arms around her, pulling Kagome close to him. Kagome began to cry, letting out all her pain.

"It's okay Kagome," Koga said softly, stroking her hair, "That guy doesn't deserve you."

"I just can't believe it," Kagome said, "I thought he really liked me. How could I of been so stupid?"

"You're not stupid," Koga said, "Inuyasha's the stupid one." Koga backed away from Kagome enough to cup her chin in his hand and lift her face toward his.

"Any guy would be a fool to let you go," Koga said softly. Kagome gave him a small smile.

"Koga, that's so sweet," she said. Koga smiled and placed a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead.

"I'll walk you home," he said. Kagome nodded. They stood up and walked toward Kagome's house. On the way, Koga slipped his hand into Kagome's. And Kagome smiled.

**There's chapter 16! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	18. Time For A Taste of His Own Medicine

****

Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song** **_Who's That Girl_.**

Koga and Kagome walked to Kagome's house in a comfortable silence. Koga was the first to break it.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked.

"No," Kagome answered.

"Do you want to do something?" Koga asked, "With me?" Kagome thought for a moment. Koga was a nice guy. And one of her best friends.

"Sure," Kagome answered. Koga's eyes widened.

"Really," he said, "I'm not dreaming, am I?" Kagome giggled.

"Let's check," Kagome said. She pinched Koga's upper arm. Koga winced.

"Ouch!" Koga said, rubbing his arm, "What was that for?"

"To make sure you weren't dreaming," Kagome said, "You're not."

"Ha ha," Koga said sarcastically, "So I'll pick up Saturday around six?" Kagome grinned.

"It's a date," she said.

* * *

The next day at school was torture for Kagome. She and Inuyasha didn't say a word to each other. At lunch, instead of sitting with Kagome, Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha sat with Kikyo and her friends, not even sparring Kagome a passing glance she walked by the table.

"He's being such a jackass," Sango hissed during lunch, "It was just one silly little argument. And he has the nerve to go out with Kikyo. I could strangle his neck."

"Kagome, so you want me to hurt him?" Miroku asked. Kagome chuckled.

"No," Kagome said, "Besides, he'd beat you too a bloody pulp. And Sango wouldn't want that pretty face of yours beaten in." Sango blushed, her forkful of lasagna halfway to her mouth.

"Oh get a room," Sango mumbled under her breath, looking at a spot across the cafeteria. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha and Kikyo making out in a corner of the lunchroom.

"I'm full," she said suddenly, getting up from the table and walking out the lunchroom, tears blurring her vision.

* * *

Kagome sat at her keyboard once she got home, her homework in a pile on her desk. She tried to begin it, but didn't have the heart. Kagome played a few notes of her keyboard. The notes eventually evolved into a song that Kagome added words too:

_There were places we would go, at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but I don't know why,_

_I don't know why, _

_I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

Kagome thought back to her and Inuyasha's date to the movies. About how they began fake dating and then really dating. How could Inuyasha throw all that away over a little argument? There had to be a reason why.

_Who's that girl?_

_  
Where's she from?_

_No, she can't be the one_

_That you want, that has stolen my world_

_  
It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way, who's that girl, living my life?_

_  
Oh no_

_Living my life_

_Seems like everything's the same around me_

_(Around me)_

_Then I look again and everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming, so I don't know why,_

_I don't know why,_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I want to be_

Everything still seemed the same around Kagome. School life and home life stil continued the same. And everything seemed normal until Kagome would see Kikyo and Inuyasha together, Then her heart would wrench and tears would appear in her eyes and she'd feel sick to her stomach. Why, why did Inuyasha choose Kikyo. Why was she everywhere Kagome wanted to be.

_Who's that girl?_

_  
Where's she from?_

_No, she can't be the one_

_That you want, that has stolen my world_

_(Stolen my world)_

_  
It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way, who's that girl, living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh_

_I made you feel and made you sad_

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did, for who we were_

_I'm not sorry I'm not her_

Kagome remembered how much Inuyasha showed emotion around her. How he would laugh and how he would be so romantic around her. Giving her passionate kisses and the feeling of his hands on her body. But despite all that, Kagome didn't want to be in Kikyo's place because it made no sense why Inuyasha was with Kikyo. No sense at all.

_Who's that girl?_

_  
Where's she from?_

_No, she can't be the one_

_That you want, that has stolen my world_

_(Stolen my world)_

_  
It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way, who's that girl, living my life?_

_  
Oh no_

_Living my life_

Kagome looked out her window at the setting sun, resting her elbow right on her keyboard, eliciting a harsh sound from the notes she hit. She let out a heavy sigh, thinking of her date with Koga.Dating Koga sounded nice, although he was no Inuyasha. But Koga was special in his own way. And once word got around of them going out, it was bound to send Inuyasha in a spiraling pit of jealousy. Kagome giggled at the thought. Maybe it was time Inuyasha got a taste of what he put her through.

**There's chapter 17! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	19. Ice Skating

**School's starting, so I won't be able to update as often as usual, but I will update as often as I can. Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

That Saturday, Kagome got ready for her date with Koga. Her hair was up in a ponytail as she went through her closet, pulling out random clothes. She eventually choose a blue side strap shirt with ruffles on the bottom, jeans and light blue wedge heel sandals. Kagome was putting the finishing touches on her make-up when she heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"I've got it," she said, fixing her ponytail as she made her way downstairs.

"Don't be out to late," her mother said as Kagome raced through the living room.

"I won't," she said. She opened the door to revea Koga, dressed in dark jeans, a gray button down shirt and black sneakers.

"Ready?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah," she said. Koga led her to his stormy blue colored convertible. Koga opened the passenger side door for her, then got into the driver side.

"So where do you want to go?" Koga asked her. Kagome shrugged.

"Ever been ice skating?" Koga asked her.

"A few times," Kagome said, "I'm not very good though."

"What if I teach you?" Koga said. Kagome smiled at him.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not," Koga said. He drove them to the local indoor ice skating rink. As they pulled off their blue rental skates, a familiar laughter reached Kagome's ears. She looked up to see Inuyasha with Kikyo and a group of her friends, pulling on ice skates. He had been laughing at something Kikyo had said.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Koga asked, noticing the slightly angry look on Kagome's face.

"Yeah," Kagome said with feign cheerfulness, "I just tied my skates to tight." Kagome stood and nearly fell over in her skates. Koga stood up and caught her just in time.

"Be careful," he said softly. He kept is arm around Kagome's waist, helping her wobble to the rink. When she stepped onto the ice, Kagome nearly fell flat on her butt. Koga chuckled softly.

"Give me your hands," he instructed. Kagome did so. Koga skated backwards, teaching Kagome. Every now and then he would say things like "Bend your knees," and, "Try to keep your balance." After almost an hour, Kagome was able to skate by herself. She couldn't do any fancy moves or anything, but at least she was falling.

"You're a quick learner," Koga said, skating next to her.

"I had a great teacher," Kagome said. Koga grinned at the compliment.

"So, have you written any new songs lately?" Koga asked.

"One," Kagome said, "And there's two more I'm working on."

"Are you gonna sing any at _The Demon Cave_?" Koga asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Maybe," she said.

"Come on," Koga said, "You have a great voice." Kagome blushed.

"Don't get all modest on me now," Koga said with a teasing smile, "You're great and you know it."

"People always said I have a great voice," Kagome said, "It's just the thought of performing in front of millions of people is terrifying."

"You perform at _The Demon Cave _with no problem," Koga said.

"Yeah, but I'm comfortable there," Kagome said, "I know all the people. But performing in front of strangers is just downright scary." Koga said something else, but Kagome didn't hear it. Because at that moment, she spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo skating hand in hand.

**There's chapter 18! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	20. In the Hallway

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 19! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

It was the day of the Halloween Masquerade Ball and Kagome was getting ready while waiting for Miroku and Sango to pick her up. She was putting the finishing touches on her make-up and slid her mask over her face as Miroku honked his horn. Kagome grabbed her sparkly black purse and made her way downstairs, straightening her headband.

"Have fun," her mother siad as Kagome passed the living room.

"I will," Kagome said. She opened the door and made her way down the walkway to Miroku's car. Miroku, ironically, was dressed as a monk, wearing purple and black robes with a simple purple mask on.

"Kagome, you look great," Sango said as Kagome got in the back seat.

"Thanks," Kagome said as Miroku drove off, "So do you two. But Miroku, what's with your cos...You know, I don't even want to know."

"Inuyasha isn't going to be able to resist you," Sango said. In the past three weeks, Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't even spoken to each other. He and Kikyo were still together. Naraku returned to school, but left Kagome alone. Kagome just shrugged at Sango's statement. It didn't take long for them to reach the school. The ball was in the gym, which had been decorated for the night. Fake spiderwebs hung on the wall along with fake skeletons and zombies. A giant glittering black spider made by the art club hung from the ceiling. One of the nearby hallways had been transformed into a haunted hallway. Miroku suggested they go through that first. Kagome, who was terrified of haunted anythings.

"It'll be fine," Miroku reassured her. The three of them went into the hallway and were greeted by an eerie voice saying, "_You have reached the point of no return!_" Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine. The haunted house wasn't that bad. Just skeletons coming out of nowhere and people dressed as zombies bursting out of classrooms and flashing nights and creepy sounds. But once a giant spider dropped from the ceiling they all freaked out and ran, becoming separated. Suddenly, an arm reached out of a classroom and grabbed her. Kagome, already scared out her mind, automatically punched the person right in the face. They fell to the floor. Kagome recognized the person as one of Kikyo's friends. What scared Kagome even more was that the girl held a gun in her hand. Luckily, the girl was unconscious. Kagome went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked from the inside. She pounded on the door, screaming for help.

"Kagome?" said a voice on the other side. She recognized it.

"Inuyasha!" she had never been so happy to hear his voice, "The door is locked. Please, get me out of here." Kagome began to cry, realizing the girl could wake up at any minute and finish what she started.

"Stand back from the door," Inuyasha said. Kagome did as she was told. A second later, Inuyasha rammed his body against the door, smashing it right off it's hinges. Kagome, not thinking clearly and scared to death at what almost happened to her, ran right to him, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. Inuyasha looked around the room and saw the unconscious girl stir. Then he spotted the gun in her hand.

"Come on," he said, rushing Kagome down the hall and out the haunted hallway, keeping an arm securely around Kagome's waist. Sango and Miroku were already there and ran to her side.

"Kagome are you okay?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded, her body still shaking.

"Why are you crying?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head, signaling she did not want to talk right now. Too much happened in the past few minutes.

"Kagome, can I talk to you," Inuyasha asked, "In private." Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's amber eyes, then slowly nodded. He led her down the hall and out the school.

**There's chapter 19! Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to leave that little cliffhanger. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	21. An Explanation

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 20! Enjoy!**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha led Kagome outside of the school. They sat on a nearby bench. Kagome her first good look at Inuyasha's costume. He was dressed as a pirate, wearing a puffy sleeved white shirt, tight black pants with knee high black boots, a fake sword on attached to the side of his pants, and a black pirate hat with a giant red feather in it. He didn't have his mask over his eyes, instead it rested on his head. It was a red mask trimmed with black and a skull and crossbones in the upper right corner of it. His silver hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked, avoiding Inuyasha's eyes and staring at her black dress.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said slowly, as if it pained him to apologize. Kagome looked up at him, surprised.

"W-What?" she asked. Inuyasha groaned.

"Don't make me say it again," he said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kagome asked.

"I know I've been a jerk these past few weeks," Inuyasha said.

"No kididng," Kagome said bitterly, "Why are you choosing now to apologize?" Inuyasha sighed heavily.

"You deserve the whole story," Inuyasha said, "Kagome, after our fight, I bumped into Kikyo. I told her to buzz off, but she said something that nearly gave me a heart attack. Kagome, she threatened to kill you. She said if I was her boyfriend, she'd spare your life. I went out with her to save you. But Kikyo broke her promise tonight when her friend attacked you. I know Kikyo ordered her to do it. I see Kikyo will stop at nothing to get rid of you. And Kagome, I promise, no matter what," Kagome listened to Inuyasha's story, wide eyed.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" she asked softly. Her answer was Inuyasha placing a soft kiss on her lips. She had almost forgotten the feeling of his soft lips against hers. She nearly fainted on the spot. Inuyasha moved back a little.

"Does that answer your question?" he whispered. Kagome nodded slowly.

"So does this mean we're back together again?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome grinned.

"Does this answer your question?" she aid teasingly, placing a hand behind Inuyasha's neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. After several minutes, they finally broke apart.

"We better get back," Kagome said, "Before anyone gets worried." Inuyasha nodded, tweaking one of the ears of Kagome's headband.

"I like you costume," he said softly, "_Alot_." Kagome blushed.

"Come on pirate boy," she said, reaching over to pull Inuyasha's mask down over his face. She took his hand in his and, hand in hand, they made their way back into the gym. Heads turned when they walked in. Kagome enjoyed the shocked look on Kikyo's face, who was wearing a devil costume, complete with a tight red dress and red horns with a sparkly red mask.

"Look at Kikyo's face," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha glanced over at Kikyo and smirked. Neither Kagome, nor Inuyasha were sure what would happen now that they were back together or what Kikyo had in store for them, but they knew they would face it together.

**There's chapter 20! It didn't come out as long as I thought it would, but I still like how it turned out. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	22. A Threat Not Spoken

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _This is What Dreams Are Made Of _or _This is Me._**

Kagome sat in her room, adding the first verse to a song that she only had a chorus to. She sung it quietly to herself:

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say_

_But I have this dream, right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know_

_To let you know_

"Good song," Inuyasha said from her door frame. Kagome jumped and turned around.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"Hello to you too," he said, sitting on Kagome's bed, "Your mom let me in. She's taking Shippo to the zoo. I came to pick you up for school."

"Okay, one minute," Kagome said, flipping through her song book, stopping at another song she as working on:

_I would never want to miss this_

_'Cause in my heart, I know what this is_

_Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of_

_I've got, somewhere I belong_

_I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams are made of_

Kagome put her song book in her book bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Let's go," she said cheerfully. Inuyasha followed her out of the house. They walked hand in hand to school, talking about random things. They met Sango and Miroku on the school steps. They got there early, so there weren't many people there.

"Someone's in a good mood," Miroku said, "Kagome, I haven't seen you smile so much in a while."

"And if you ever break her heart again, I will personally dismember you," Sango threatened.

"Sango, he did it to save me," Kagome said. She had filled her friends in with the details of why Inuyasha was dating Kikyo last night.

"Yeah, but still," Sango mumbled, "He could have told you earlier."

"Hi Kagome," came Kikyo's cold voice from behind her. Kagome and Inuyasha slowly turned around. Kikyo was standing behind them with Naraku by her side, his arm around Kikyo's waist. Naraku had a sort of creepy air to him, dressed in all black with long curly dark hair, pale skin, and eyes that were a deep red color.

"You remember Naraku?" Kikyo said, turning to her current boyfriend. Kagome nodded.

"He just got back from Paris," Kikyo said, "And he's simply been _dying _to meet you." Naraku smirked.

"Nice to officially meet you Kagome," Naraku said, holding out a hand for Kagome to shake. Inuyasha looked ready to rip off Naraku's head. Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm.

"It's okay Inuyasha," she said softly, "Nice to meet you to Naraku." Kagome shook his pale hand, which was unusually cold. Naraku was pleased to feel Kagome's hand shaking the slightest bit as she looked into his deep red eyes. She let go quickly.

"Well, we need to go," Kikyo said, a smirk on her face, "See you guys around." As she walked away, Kagome sunk down to sit on the school steps.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, sitting next to her, "You're so pale."

"Did you see the look in his eyes?" Kagome said as Sango and Miroku sat on her other side, "He's going to do something bad to me, I just know it." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her close to him. He could feel her body shaking.

"Inuyasha, I'm scared," she said quietly. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her.

"Kagome, I promise, I won't let him hurt you," Inuyasha said softly, "I'll protect you."

"And we're always here for you," Sango said.

"Always," Miroku emphasized. Kagome gave her friends a small smile.

"Thanks guys," she said. Little did they know what was going to happen.

**(shakes head) I've gotta stop with the cliffhangers. I think I'm addicted to them. Anyway, there's chapter 21! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	23. The Small Room

**Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having writers block with this story. Here's chapter 22! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _I'll Do Anything_.**

When Inuyasha took Kagome home in his limo after school, Kagome was still nervous over Kikyo's unspoken threat to her. Inuyasha couldn't stand seeing her so anxious.

"Kagome, calm down," Inuyasha said, taking her hand in his. He felt her hand shaking slightly. That's when he got an idea. The limo soon pulled up to Kagome's house.

"Kagome, do you mind coming over my house?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him oddly.

"Why your house?" Kagome asked.

"I'm gonna calm you down," Inuyasha said, "Get your bathing suit and come back downstairs. With the odd look still on her face, Kagome did as she was told, leaving a note for her mother saying where she would be and putting her bathing suit in her backpack. When she got back into the limo, it made it's way to the richer part of town. The small, quaint homes turned in to larger, more modern ones. The limo went through a silver gate and up a path leading to one of the largest houses. It was white with a dark gold trim. It was right near the lake, which was sparkling under the sunlight. They got out of the limo, Kagome staring up at the house.

"It's huge," she said in amazement. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's nothing," he said, taking her hand and leading her up the path to the house. He opened the door, revealing a large hall. The pale green walls were lined with doors while in front of them was a large white staircase with gold rails. Kagome's eyes widened as she took it all in. Inuyasha grinned at the look on her face. This and led her up the staircase and down another hall. He stopped at a door and opened it. The room was different from the rest of the house she had seen. It was painted a bright red lined with black. There was a king sized bed with white sheets and a black quilt on it. A dark wooden bookshelf held a large collection of CDs. There were an assortment of instruments, such as guitars, drums and a keyboard. The room was also about much larger than her own. At least twice the size of her living room.

"There's a bathroom through there," Inuyasha said, pointing to a dark gray door, "You can get changed in there." Kagome nodded and walked into the bathroom. Which was _huge_. About the size of her own room. She changed into her shimmery green two bikini.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked, knocking on the door. Kagome emerged to see Inuyaha dressed in red trunks, holding two white towels in his hands. She left her book bag and his room and they made their way downstairs, Kagome tried her best not to stare at Inuyasha's well muscled chest. He led her through another door to an inside pool. It was small and the room was dimly lit and painted a dark red. Inuyasha took a lighter out of a drawer in the corner and lit the incense that surrounded it, emitting a sweet, calming smell. He put the lighter back and closed the door. The room seemed oddly tranquil.

"I always come here when I'm feeling troubled," Inuyasha said quietly. He took Kagome's hand and led her into the pool. Kagome noticed it was heated. Inuyasha leaned against the edge of the pool, pulling Kagome close to his chest so that they were face to face, his arms wrapped securely around her body.

"Feeling better," he mumbled in her ear. Kagome nodded with a content sigh as she rested her head against Inuyasha's chest. The sound of Inuyasha's heartbeat along with the warm water and soothing smell of incense calmed Kagome. The room made her feel as if she and Inuyasha were cut off from the rest of the world.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered into her hair. Kagome smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered back. They didn't know why they were whispering. It was as if they were scared that, if they talked to loud, it would shatter the tranquility.

"Are you feeling better?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded, her fingers absentmindedly tracing random shapes on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha ran his hands through her hair, earning another content sigh from Kagome. Inuyasha sung quietly in her ear:

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I don't care for you, I love you_

_I'll be there for you because of you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_  
I'll do anything for you_

The song he wrote for her. Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest, not wanting the moment to end. Inuyasha hummed the song in her ear as Kagome closed her eyes taking in everything, etching the moment in her mind. The feel of Inuyasha's muscular chest beneath her cheek, the sweet smell of incense in the air, the heat of the pool, the feeling of Inuyasha's strong arms around her, the feeling of his long fingers running through her hair, the sound of Inuyasha's low humming in her ear. Kagome wasn't quite asleep, but she wasn't awake either. She seemed to be far off in her own world. That was, until an odd smell reached her nose. She ignored it at first, but it grew stronger.

"Inuyasha, do you smell that?" she asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air and his brow furrowed.

"Smoke," he muttered. Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads toward the door. And saw smoke coming beneath the small crack at the bottom of the door.

**Geez, I've got an unhealthy obsession with cliffhangers. I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


	24. Fire

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 23! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Kagome, get out the pool," Inuyasha demanded. Kagome did as she was told. Inuyasha rushed out after her and touched the door with the back of his palm. He jerked it away, hissing in pain.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked, panic making her voice shake.

"I think there's a fire," Inuyasha said, "The door is burning hot. There's another exit across the room." Kaome turned and noticed a door on the other side of the room. There wasn't any smoke coming out from under it, but Kagome still pressed the back of her hand to it. It was warm, but not hot enough to open the door.

"Inuyasha, this way," she said. Inuyasha followed her out the door, keeping his hand in Kagome's. Kagome looked down the stairs and saw flames, licking their way up the carpet, and froze in place.

"Kagome move," Inuyasha hissed, "We have to get out of here." He pulled her down a halway, but flames had already made their way down there too.

"Inuyasha, there's no way out," Kagome said, starting to panic. Inuyasha felt her hand shaking in his.

"Kagome, it'll be okay," Inuyasha said in a soothing voice, tightening his grip on her hand. He pulled her back down the hallway, bur the flames from the stairs had already made their way up the stairs and were racing toward them. Inuyasha led her upstairs.

"Inuyasha, how are we going to get out?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha could hear the tears in her voice. He turned quickly, taking her face in his hands.

"Kagome, look at me," he said in a low voice. Kagome looked up with tear filled dark brown eyes.

"I promise not to let anything happen to you," he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips before taking her hand again and running down the hall. But Inuyasha knew Kagome was right. If the fire started downstairs, there was no way to get out the door. Smoke began to cloud the hallway, making it difficult to see or breath. Kagome was coughing violently, but jumped at a crashing sound downstairs.

"We're gonna die," she whispered in a frightened voice. There were now voices downstairs, but they were hard to hear over the flames. Kagome fell to her knees, coughing from the thick black smoke. Inuyasha knelt in front of her, but his vision was already blurring.

"K-Kagome," he chocked out. Kagome looked up at him, but didn't seem to be seeing him. The black smoke surrounded them like a cloud. As much as he hated to admit it, there was a chance they wouldn't make it out of this alive. Fire surrounded them on both sides and the smoke made it nearly impossible to see.

"Kagome, I love you," Inuyasha whispered, pushing Kagome's hair out of her face.

"I love you too," Kagome whispered, "We're not making it out of here, are we?" Inuyasha looked down for a minute.

"This is all my fault," Kagome said, tears falling down her cheeks, "Naraku did this, I just know it. If you never met me, none of thi would of happened, your life wouldn't be in danger-" Inuyasha put a finger of Kagome's lips, silencing her, trying to get his blurring vision to focus on the girl in front of him.

"Kagome, don't say that," Inuyasha said, "I'd rather die now, than live forever not knowing you."

"Inu-Inuyasha..." Kagome's sentence trailed off as she fainted. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. He thought for a moment. Well, he had to try. He picked up Kagome bridal style and walked as fast as he could down the hall, not even sure which way he was going. He coughed as the smoke thickened. Inuyasha felt his body grow heavy and suddenly Kagome, who felt like she weighed nothing when he, felt like a ton in his arms. Inuyasha fell to his knees, coughs racking his body. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's face, pale but peaceful. He felt his eyelids droop against his will. He couldn't stand, he could barley breath. Inuyasha placed a kiss on Kagome's lips and whispered against her lips, "I'm sorry Kagome," before passing out, hearing only the voices again.

**Evil cliffhanger :P I'm addicted to them XD I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	25. Two Days Later

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 24! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Kagome awoke to the sound of a steady beeping. Her eyelids were heavy as she forced them open. At first, everything was a white blur. Her head felt like it weighed a ton. Something warm and soft covered her. It took a while for everything to come into focus. She could see the white walls of a room. She was lying on a bed with white sheets. Her bathing suit was replaced with a white hospital gown. A machine was hooked up to her emitting the steady beeping sound. She recognized it as a hospital room. But how did she get there? Kagome thought back. She remembered the fire. And she and Inuyasha were trapped. And the voices from downstairs. Had the owners of those voices saved them. If so, where was Inuyasha?

"Kagome!" Kagome mothers screamed from the door, running to hug her daughter. Kagome felt her mother knock the wind out of her.

"Mom, your crushing my lungs," Kagome said, surprised at how horse her voice sounded and how much it hurt to talk.

"Inuyasha's been worried sick," her mother said, "He woke up a yesterday." Kagome's brow furrowed.

"How long was I asleep?" Kagome asked.

"Almost two days," her mother answered.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She was answered by someone yelling, "Let me see my girlfriend dammit!"

"Sorry sir, only family can see her at this time," said the soft, slightly scared voice of a nurse. Kagome giggled.

"Mom, he can come in," Kagome said. Her mother nodded and walked out the door. Kagome heard talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Inuyasha came through the door a second later.

"Kagome," he said. Kagome was crushed in a hug for the second time that day.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pushing her hair out of her face. Kagome noticed bags under his eyes and his eyes were slightly red, as if he had been crying.

"I'm fine," Kagome said, "It just hurt to talk a little."

"Then don't," Inuyasha whispered, leaning down to kiss Kagome's lips softly. Then a thought appeared to Kagome's mind. She pushed back a bit.

"How did the fire start?" she asked.

"Naraku, Kikyo and their gang," Inuyasha answered with a smirk, "Luckily, Sango and Miroku were driving by and saw what happened and called the police. They caught everyone. So you don't need to worry about Naraku or Kikyo anymore." Relief washed over Kagome.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Inuyasha said, sitting in a chair next to Kagome's bed.

"It's okay," Kagome said.

"No, it isn't," Inuyasha said, putting his head in his hands, "Kagome you could have died."

"But I didn't," Kagome said, reaching pull one of Inuyasha's hands away from his face and hold it in hers.

"Please forgive me," Inuyasha asked. Kagome felt her heart break at the tortured look on his face.

"Inuyasha, you didn't do anything wrong," she said with a small smile. She let go of his hand to brush her hand against his cheek. Inuyasha leaned into her touch, holding his hand in place with his own.

"I was so worried about you," he said softly, "Those stupid doctors wouldn't tell me anything. And then that nurse refused to let me in today." Kagome laughed softly.

"Yeah, I heard your little argument," she said. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Get some sleep," he said, "You look exhausted."

"Almost dieing will do that to you," Kagome said, "You look tired too."

"I haven't got much sleep the past two days," Inuyasha said, "I was so worried about you. Every time I fell asleep, I kept thinking the worst could happen to you. But your here now." Inuyasha moved her hand from his cheek and kissed her knuckles softly.

"Now sleep," he said, putting her hand down. Kagome closed her eyes, and drifted into a peaceful.

**There's chapter 24! I hope you liked it! There will be two or three more chapters after this. Please Review!**


	26. This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

**Thank for the great reviews! Here's chapter 25! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _What Dreams Are Made Of_. **

Kagome was in the hospital for a few days after she woke up. Luckily, nothing was broken. She just inhaled alot of smoke. While in the hospital, Kagome had finished one of the songs she had been working on, called _What Dream Are Made Of_, although it seemed like something was missing from the song, although Kagome couldn't put her finger on what was missing. Inuyasha was impressed when he saw it.

"Are you going to perform it anywhere?" he had asked. Kagome wasn't sure. She still wasn't comfortable with performing anywhere other than _The Demon Cave_. Inuyasha asked if he could have a copy of the song and Kagome happily wrote him one. Although she did wonder why he wanted a copy.

Kagome was released from the hospital about a week later. Which brought us to where she was now. Backstage at a concert Inuyasha was having at her town. He was performing at the old music hall. Kagome admired his ability to just go out there and sing without even flinching. Just the thought made Kagome feel like she would throw up. Inuyasha finished another one of his songs. Then he said, "I want you all to meet a very special person to me. My girlfriend, Kagome!" Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha motioned her on stage. She staggered onto the stage, feeling the hundreds of eyes on her.

"Kagome is going to sing you a song she wrote her self called _What Dreams Are Made Of_," Inuyasha announced. Kagome looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and dragged to the center of the stage, handing her his microphone. Kagome wanted to run, but her feet felt frozen in place as she looked out into the sea of faces. There wasn't only people from her town there, but people from surrounding towns came when they heard he was performing.

_Note to self, _Kagome thought, _Kill Inuyasha later. Well maybe not kill since he's my boyfriend. Just maim. _How did he expect her to sing the song anyway? She had no music to go with it. Well, the music was in her head and in her book, but not on a CD or anything. What was she suppose to do?

As if on cue, Kagome nearly jumped as she heard the opening notes of her song come over the speakers. Inuyasha grinned at her from the edge of the stage.

_Why that little..._Kagome thought. No point in talking to herself now. She had to sing or else she would look like an idiot. Kagome opened her mouth and sung in a nervous, quite voice:

_Hey now_

_  
Hey now_

_Hey now_

_Hey now_

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_

Before Kagome could sing the next line, Inuyasha was walking toward her, holding a microphone, singing:

_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright_

_  
When I see you smiling, I go_

Kagome smiled at him, feeling better that she wasn't by herself on the stage anymore as she sung a bit more strongly:

_  
Oh oh oh_

_  
I would never want to miss this_

Inuyasha reached Kagome and took her hand in his as they sung together in perfect harmony:

_'Cause in my heart I know what this is_

_  
Hey now_

_  
Hey now_

_  
This is what dreams are made of_

_  
Hey now_

_  
Hey now_

_  
This is what dreams are made of_

_  
I've got somewhere I belong_

_  
I've got somebody to love_

_  
This is what dreams are made of_

_(Hey now)_

_  
(Hey now)_

_Inuyasha: Have you ever wondered what life is about?_

_  
__Kagome:__ You could search the world and never figure it out_

_  
You don't have to sail the oceans_

_  
__Inuyasha:__ No no no_

_  
__Inuyasha and Kagome:__ Happiness is no mystery it's_

_  
Here now it's you and me_

_Open your eyes_

_  
(This is what dreams are made of)_

Kagome was smiling brightly by now, really into the song. She was beginning to feel glad Inuyasha dragged her onto the stage. Maybe she would rethink her maiming him. But he would need some kind of punishment for putting her on the spot like that. But that could wait. Kagome sung happily:

_  
Shout to the sky_

__

(This is what dreams are made of)

_Inuyasha:__ Then I see you smiling, I go_

_  
__Kagome:__ Oh oh oh_

_  
Yesterday my life was duller_

__

Now everything's Technicolor

_Inuyasha and Kagome:__ (Hey now)_

_  
(Hey now)_

_  
Hey now_

_  
This is what dreams_

_  
This is what dreams are made of_

_  
Hey now_

_  
Hey now_

_  
This is what dreams are made of_

_  
__Kagome:__ I've got somewhere I belong_

_  
I've got somebody to love_

_  
This is what dreams are made of_

_  
(Hey now)_

_  
(Hey now)_

_  
Hey now_

_  
This is what dreams_

_  
__Inuyasha and Kagome:__ This is what dreams are made of_

Kagome felt her heart rise at the sound of the applause. It was much better than performing at _The Demon Cave_. And performing with Inuyasha made it all worthwhile. Inuyasha waved once more to the crowd before taking Kagome's hand and leading her backstage.

"So how was that?" he asked her with a grin.

"Exhilarating," Kagome said breathlessly, "But I can't believe you made me do that."

"I knew you wouldn't do it willingly," Inuyasha said. Kagome smirked.

"You know, you're deserve some sort of punishment for making me do that," she said, "I was scared to death."

"Oh really," said Inuyasha wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck "And what would that be exactly?" Kagome closed her eyes, sighing in contentment.

"What do you recommend?" she asked. Inuyasha grinned.

"It should be painful," he growled, "And you should be in control. And I should be tied to something." Kagome punched his shoulder playfully.

"Pervert," she mumbled, distracted by Inuyasha peppering kisses on her neck. It's a good thing no one was around them at that time. That would have made the moment _very _awkward. Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around him and breathed in Inuyasha's scent. It was because of him that she knew what dreams were made of.

**There's chapter 25! I hope you liked it. Two more chapters to go! Please Review!**_  
_


	27. The Music of the Heart

**Okay, I decided to just add one more chapter to this story. Sorry, some things changed. Thank to everyone who reviewed:**

**Silent Screams7294**

**crazyfroggster8**

**The Blood Ruby**

**Kattana**

**MeiunTenshi**

**Ms.Sucker for romance**

**Luna-Chan96**

**ZelinkInuKag**

**haji**

**Seshomarrusgirl**

**punkhyanogirl**

**Diamond369**

**ILoveNationalTreasure**

**SaR bEaR rOkZ jOkZ**

**Kitkatka101**

**kagome15xinuyasha17**

**Sessho's Gal**

**Wolf Blossom44**

**IK024390**

**Sentariana**

**KataangNutyBabe**

**NekoKags1292**

**CrystalSearcher**

**Inuyasha05**

**SerenityIsHeaven808**

**Misery'sLonelyCompany**

**a.dancing.blue.flame15**

**kimiko888**

**lovingo0Kawaiio0Girl**

**maire 53**

**grilledbamboo**

**AquaMiko808**

**CloverBabe**

**KaomexInuyasha4eve**

**takeshi-ai**

**jane3876**

**Courtney5236**

**MakikiZutto**

**gigglez30**

**BoredGirl17**

**holiday55**

**oreocookies13**

**XxHalf.Baked.CookiexX**

**trekker4life**

**XxLoveSickHanyouxX**

**Inuyasha-Warrior-Cat**

**2White Flame16**

**PrincessNevermore**

**Nay-nay-chan01**

**Captain Libeka**

**all590**

**Jarri Scythe**

**bookwormqueen7**

**Princess Kagome101**

**Obsidian Tigress**

**Serenity Anne**

**adorathao**

**GreenQueen08**

**Blondeinblack1**

**viv13**

**Under The Blackened Sky**

**Akari-san**

**Julie Rocks Hard**

**kagome2 a.k.a. me**

**Darkest-Wings**

**Charity Cullen**

**midnightangel16**

**bladzesword**

**hedanicree**

**focheesy-coolness-1**

**mangalover1996**

**Tamai**

**Akuma Yokai**

**nature-lover101**

**xdarkr0se**

**inuluver13**

**NightmaresAtMidnight**

**And anyone else I might have forgotten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

The rest of the school year passed without incident. Inuyasha and Kagome remained together, as happy as ever. Even Sango and Miroku had gotten together. And tonight was a special night. The Junior Prom. Kagome and Sango were at Kagome's house, putting the finishing touches on their outfits. Kagome was wearing a sparkly turquoise strapless gown with a light green sash around her waist, tying into a bow in the back, deep blue pumps, a gold purse, gold chandelier earrings and her hair was curled. Sango was wearing a side strap pink silk gown with a slit up the left side, silver chandelier earrings, a silver necklace with a pink teardrop style stone on it, pink high heeled sandals and a silver purse. Her hair was up in a fancy bun with curly strands in her face.

"Kagome, the boys are here!" Her mother called upstairs. Kagome and Sango opened the door and made their way downstairs.

"You look pretty Kagome," Shippo said, walking down the hall with a lollipop in his mouth, "You too Sango."

"Thank you Shippo," Kagome said. She and Sango made their way downstairs. The boys, who were sitting in the living room and stood up when the girls entered. Inuyasha was wearing a red suit with a metallic back shirt, red tie and black shoes. Miroku was wearing a dark purple suit with a white shirt, black tie and white shoes.

"Have fun," Kagome's mother called from the kitchen as they left. They made their way to Miroku's car, Miroku and Sango in the front and Kagome and Inuaysaha in the back.

"You look beautiful," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome smiled.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she said, "Very red." Inuyasha chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind Kagome's ear.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked, more to himself than any one else. Kagome shrugged, a smile on her face.

"So, are you ready for our big performance tonight?" Inuyasha asked. He and Kagome were going to perform a song Kagome had been working on to get absolutely perfect. Miroku parked at the school parking lot and they made their way to the dance, which was being held in the gym, which had been transformed into a ballroom. It was almost unrecognizable under the different colored lights a ribbons handing from the ceiling tables set up.

Inuyasha and Kagome spent the whole night together, dancing in each others arms. Kagome couldn't believe all that it was really happening. That she was really here with Inuyasha, the famous rock star. Athough he was much more than that to her. Under that rough, crude exterior he was kind and gentle and caring and even romantic.

When the time came for them to sing, Kagome wasn't even that nervous. Ever since Inuyasha made her sing _What Dreams Are Made Of_at the other concert, Kagome nervousness seemed to disappear.

A small stage had been set up in the front of the stage. Kagome stepped onto it confidently, microphone in hand. She looked out at the familiar faces and felt an unexplainable feeling as she began to sing:

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say_

_But I have this dream, bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life, where you're the shining star?_

_Even though it seems like it's too far away_

_I had to believe in myself, it's the only way_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_  
This is me_

Inuyasha stepped onto the stage, singing the part of the song he had helped out with. It described how he felt about Kagome. How she was the love he had been looking for all his life:

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Kagome laced her fingers through Inuyasha's, a wide smile on her face as she sung:

_This is real, this is me_

Then they sing together, gazing into each others eyes as the world around them seemed to melt away, leaving just them:

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

__

Kagome: This is me

(Inuyasha: You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me)

_Kagome:__ This is me_

_(__Inuyasha:__ You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing)_

_Inuyasha and Kagome:__ Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

The school erupted in applause as Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her close to him and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. They eventually got back to the dance floor, but weren't dancing to the music from the speakers, but to the music in their hearts.

**THE END! Whew, I finally finished this story. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
